El amor se descubre a través de la practica de amar
by ana-saotome
Summary: La vida de casados de Ranma y Akane esta llena de sorpresas como la llegada del esperado heredero, pero por cuantas adversidades tendran que pasar para lograr esa paz que sus corazones tanto ancian...su propia familia. Pasen y lean, una historia llena de romance y muestra la vida familiar de nuestros personajes favoritos.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; esta historia no tiene fines de lucro sino de entretener al lector.**

**Primero que nada decirles que este es mi primer fic, asi que espero les guste.**

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en el dojo Tendo, una chica de cabellos azulados despertó a causa de los rayos solares que se filtraban por las cortinas de su ventana.

Estirándose y después de un largo bostezo, miro hacia su costado y vio el bulto que formaba el cuerpo de su esposo, _esposo, _que bien sonaba aquella palabra, aun no podía acostumbrarse que ya estaba casada con Ranma y que tenían 3 meses de casados. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar la divertida manera en que habían aclarado sus sentimientos.

**Flashback**

_Ukyo, Shampoo, Ryoga, Mouse, Ranma y Akane se encontraban en el dojo, sentados todos platicando divertidas historias de todas las aventuras que habían pasado, para entonces Shampoo se vio obligada a casarse con Mouse, ya que Ranma no se casaria con ella y como su plazo en la aldea amazona habia terminado la casaron a la fuerza con Mouse, pero a pesar de todo ella si sentía un gran cariño hacia el chico pato. Por otro lado Ukyo habia desistido de la idea de seguir persiguiendo al chico de la trenza ya que en una ocasión lo escucho platicar con Ryoga acerca de cómo declarar sus sentimientos a Akane, no lo podía negar al principio Ukyo se sintió sumamente triste, pero después comprendió que Ranma jamás correspondería a sus sentimientos, su corazón siempre perteneció a Akane, aquella chica que tenia mas defectos que virtudes pero que aun asi logro robarse el corazón del chico de cabellos azabaches._

_-Pato-apodo cariñoso con el que Shampoo se dirigía a Mouse-recordar cuando chica violenta lanzar a ex airen hasta Okinawa?-pregunto la chica de cabellos purpuras con una clara intención._

_-oh! Claro mi querida Shampoo-el chico de lentes enseguida capto la intención de su esposa- como olvidar un dia asi, que no fue cuando Ryoga y yo nos encontrábamos entrenando para el torneo de las artes marciales mixtas?._

_-si! Ya recordé-menciono el eternamente perdido chico de la pañoleta amarilla-ese dia jamás se olvidara verdad Ranma?_

_El aludido solo pudo sonrojarse furiosamente haciéndole competencia a su camisa china que siempre llevaba- ee...etto...que paso ese dia?-pregunto el chico de la trenza intentando vanamente hacerse el desentendido ya que sospechaba de las intenciones de sus amigos._

_-como pudiste olvidar un dia tan especial como ese?-pregunto Ryoga con un destello malvado en sus ojos-se suponía que ese dia estabas buscando algo de mucho valor, y que querías entregárselo a Akane-la mencionada solo atino a abrir los ojos con sorpresa, inmediatamente observo detenidamente a su prometido, quien se encontraba con la cabeza gacha intentando que su flequillo cubriera su sonrojo._

_-que era lo que ibas a darme Ranma?-pregunto la chica de mirada achocolatada intentando que se acabara aquel misterioso hambiente._

_-yo..etto..veras..a..akane...yo-el chico no podía dejar de tartamudear y eso estaba impacientando a alguien que aquella platica aun dolia en su corazón._

_-Ranma por una vez en tu vida actua como hombre y dilo de una vez!-grito exasperada la cocinera de okonomiyakis, Ranma la miro sorprendido, ya habia notado un cambio de ella hacia el pero, esto si lo habia dejado sin palabras._

_-u..ukyo..-susurro el chico aun sorprendido._

_-y bien que esperas Ranma?-pregunto con sorna Ryoga-no haras esperar mas a Akane o si?_

_-esta bien!-dijo decidido el chico de la trenza, pero al momento en que miro hacia donde se encontraba su prometida vio aquellos ojos color chocolate junto con esa sonrisa que lo desarmaba cada vez que la veía, algo en su mente le decía que le dijera pero de su boca no salía palabra alguna-mira akane..veras...yo...-seguia sin poder completar una frase coherente._

_-DILO DE UNA VEZ!- gritaron todos al unisono exasperados por la indecisión del chico._

_-yo..etto..-dicho esto salió corriendo con dirección hacia la casa Tendo, su prometida que no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, de pronto se sintió triste porque una vez más su prometido evadía sus sentimientos, ella ya sabía que él la amaba, después de su declaración en Jusenkyo, nada había vuelto a ser como antes, ella y Ranma habían comenzado a llevarse mejor, discutían menos y ahora intentaban actuar con más tolerancia para con el otro, pero aun así seguía habiendo las típicas peleas por la gastronomía toxica que Akane preparaba, si cabe mencionar también por uno que otro insulto por parte de la artista marcial que lo hacía volar por el cielo de Nerima. Tan sumida estaba aquella chica de cabellos azules que no noto que su prometido se encontraba enfrente de ella, hasta que un pequeño toque en su mejilla la hizo regresar al mundo real, aquel suave toque en su mejilla no había sido nada más ni nada menos que un tierno beso de Ranma -ra..Ranma-susurro la chica mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta el lugar donde aquella tierna muestra de afecto había sucedido._

_-Les pedí a todos que nos dejaran a solas-menciono el chico, e inmediatamente su prometida miro a su alrededor y efectivamente se encontraban los dos completamente solos en el centro del dojo, y tambien reparo en el detalle que las puertas se hallaban cerradas con el pasador de madera, su prometido inmediatamente adivino la mirada de la peliazul y respondió calmadamente su pregunta no formulada-es para que Nabiki no nos moleste-dijo esto dedicando una sonrisa de medio lado a su prometida a lo cual ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse._

_-que pasa Ranma?-pregunto la chica intentado que su voz no sonara nerviosa._

_-es tiempo que deje de actuar como un inmaduro y me comporte como un hombre, ya que eso es lo que soy...el gran ranma saotome es un hombre echo y derecho-su prometida no pudo evitar levantar el puño en señal de exasperación por el gran ego que poseía su prometido al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba como era posible que hubiera tanto egocentrismo en una sola persona._

_-a donde quieras llegar con eso baka!-menciono molesta._

_-bueno..akane...el punto aquí es este..-dijo mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón una cajita pequeña de terciopelo negro y la colocaba frente a su prometida, con sus manos temblorosas logro abrir aquel pequeño artefacto mientras la miraba a los ojos y formulaba aquella tan ansiada pregunta-akane tendo...te casarias conmigo?_

_Los ojos de akane se llenaron de lagrimas y encontró la fuerza suficiente para darle su respuesta-SI! Claro que me caso contigo ranma!_

_Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente queriendo transmitir con ese abrazo todo lo que ambos sentían_

_-te amo akane, eres la mujer mas maravillosa que eh conocido-susurro ranma al oído de su ahora oficial prometida._

_-oh! Ranma yo tambien te amo-ranma levanto la cabeza de su prometida con suave toque en su mentón y acercaron sus rostros hasta que no existía el mas minimo espacio y asi los dos se fundieron en un tierno e inexperto beso, una suave caricia con la que habían soñado mucho tiempo._

**Fin del Flashback**

Unos fuertes brazos sacaron de sus recuerdos a akane, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y enterraba su nariz en su cuello aspirando aquel suave aroma a sakuras que tanto le encantaba al joven artista marcial.

-en que pensabas kane?-pregunto el chico de cabellos azabaches mientras se volvia a recostar pero ahora con el cuerpo de akane entre sus brazos.

-en como me pediste matrimonio-dijo la peliazul mientras se acomodaba en el fuerte pecho de su marido.

-si como olvidar ese dia, aun me siento muy afortunado de que me hayas dicho que si-dijo el chico mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en la cabeza de su mujer…porque ahora podía decir que era su mujer.

-ranma…desde cuando supiste que estabas enamorado de mi?-pregunto la peliazul mientras levantaba la cabeza para mira a los ojos a su marido que aun se encontraba modorro.

-mmm..dejame pensar kane…-decia mientras hacia un gesto como si estuviera pensando-ya se!...supe que estaba enamorado de ti desde la primer sonrisa que me regalaste….esa sonrisa logra desarmarme-dijo con expresión seria pero con un tono dulce en su voz.

-oh! Quieres decir esta-dijo su esposa mientras sonreía ampliamente, como respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa boba por parte de su marido, a lo cual ella se acerco y beso la comisura de sus labios, a lo que ranma rápidamente comenzó con un beso, el cual se extendió por algunos minutos.

-buenos días cielo-dijo ranma sonriente mientras volvia a besar levemente a Akane.

-estos si son buenos días-dijo akane correspondiendo al beso-andale ranma es momento de levantarnos o nunca saldremos de aquí-dijo su esposa tratando de levantarse de la comoda cama.

-y que si nunca salimos de esta cama-dijo su esposo con mirada picara.

-ranma! Eres insaciable! No tuviste suficiente anoche?-pregunto Akane con una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro.

-tu eres la que me ha vuelto insaciable, jamas podre tener suficiente de ti-decia mientras recorria con sus manos la delicada espalda de su esposa.

-aww ranma, me alegra que jamas te canses de mi-dijo con un puchero-pero tenemos que levantarnos la clase ya casi comienza y para ahorrar tiempo…porque no te bañas conmigo?-diciendo esto ultimo con una picara sonrisa.

-ahora si nos estamos entendiendo kane-dicho esto se levantaron y se dirigieron al baño entre arrumacos, besos, y risitas.

Una vez dentro del baño akane comenzó a sacarse la camisa china de su esposo que tenia la costrumbre de usar como pijama, una vez terminada la labor pudo observar como su esposo la devoraba con la mirada ya que no tenia nada abajo.

-disfrutando la vista cariño?-ranma solo atino a asentir con la cabeza y despojarse de sus boxers

-ven cielo-ranma tomo a akane de la mano y ambos entraron a la tina donde dieron rienda suelta a la pasión.

* * *

Ranma se encontraba terminando la ultima clase de la mañana cuando el frágil cuerpo de su esposa apareció por el umbral de la puerta, le dedico un giño y termino con los jóvenes con los que estaba.

Una vez vacio el dojo se acerco a su mujer y la abrazo fuertemente.

-te extrañe kane-susurro en el odio de su esposa.

-pero ranma solo fueron unas cuantas horas-separandose un poco del abrazo pudo ver que su marido estaba haciendo pucheros.

-pero eso no quita que te extrañe y que quiera estar contigo todo el dia-seguia haciendo pucheros como niño chiquito.

-lo se cariño, lo se pero es imposible…ya casi termino mi curso intensivo de gastronomía y tu eres el mejor testigo para decir que he mejorado bastante.

-si cielo, la verdad es que si, pero extraño que estes aquí viendo mi clase-abrazo aun mas fuerte a su esposa y ella correspondio al abrazo.

-ranma te sucede algo?-pregunto extrañada ya que su esposo la abrazaba como si la vida dependiera de ello.

-kane, amor, quiero preguntarte algo que desde hace días me inquieta bastante-dijo serio mirándola directamente a los ojos-ven vamos al cuarto-tomo la mano de su mujer y se dirigieron a una pequeña construcción que estaba en la parte mas alejada de todo el gran jardín de la propiedad Tendo, había sido el regalo de bodas de kasumi y Nodoka, habían mandado a construir una pequeña casa de dos plantas donde solo pudieran estar ellos dos sin las molestas interrupciones que solian hacer las demás personas que vivian en esa casa. Entraron al pequeño hogar que estaban formando y se dirigieron a su habitación que se encontraba en la primer planta. Una vez dentro Ranma cerro la puerta y se sento junto a su esposa en la orilla de la cama, le tomo de la mano y la miro directo a los ojos para después darle un dulce, suave y prolongado beso. Se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Akane Saotome…tu me amas?-pregunto serio mirándola a los ojos.

-claro que si ranma! Mas de lo que te pudieras imaginar-dijo igual de seria pero sorprendida, no se esperaba esa pregunta por parte de su pareja.

-bueno…etto…veras yo también te amo mucho sabes?..y..emm..-comenzo a tartamudear como lo hacia antes de que se casaran. La peliazul como cualquier otra mujer hizo uso de su sexto sentido y pudo comprender lo que su esposo le intentaba decir.

-tontio, porque te pones nervioso?-dijo soltando una pequeña risita, ranma solo atino a ruborizarse un poco-si lo que intentas decirme es que si quiero tener hijos contigo, déjame decirte que si quiero tenerlos.-ranma sorprendido porque su esposa había dado justamente en el clavo solo atino a sonreir aun mas ruborizado que antes.

-si..bueno..etto…eso era lo que te iba a preguntar-dijo ya un poco mas seguro-bueno, esque ya sabes, me encantaría tener una pequeña versión tuya ala cual consentir como a ti…no se si me explico.

-claro que te explicas cariño, a mi también me gustaría tener una versión chiquitita de ti-dijo mientras acariciaba amorosamente una mejilla de ranma el cual coloco su mano sobre la de akane cerrando los ojos al contacto-mi mayor sueño es ser madre, sobre todo si tu eres el padre, hoy entro en un ciclo fértil, porque no lo intentamos hoy….y asi si no podemos embarazarnos hoy tendremos mucha tarea-dijo sonriendo pícaramente a su esposo quien enseguida se coloco sobre su esposa y comenzo a besarla desde la boca hasta el cuello.

Sin duda esa iba a ser una noche especial.

* * *

notas de la autora:

bueno, espero que este primer capitulo sea de su agrado, soy nueva en fanfiction, pero ya habia tenido experiencia escribiendo fics en otros foros, ojala les guste, el proximo sabado habra actualizacion, intentare actualizar todos los sabados. En este fic me estoy tomando la libertad de no apegarme mucho al caracter de los personajes pero esto sin que pierdan su escencia.

Acepto criticas buenas y malas, sobre todo si son para mejorar. Les agradeceria que dejasen un Review para saber si si ha sido de su agrado el como esta comenzando esta historia.

-Besos :)

ana-saotome


End file.
